Love Found Love Lost
by MJCM1
Summary: AU... What was the real story behind Amy Rose and Mephiles the Dark? What is "The Realm of Darkness"? You don't know what you have until its lost, and this where love is found and lost. R&R sorry changing summary. On Hiatus.
1. Intro

Love Found Love Lost

Intro

The provocative thought of being in a dark place is desperate, right. To tell you the truth, it's not pitch black and you can see what is in front of you. There is light that illuminates the place and its one soothing red and blue crescent moon and also the billions and billions of stars that brightens the dark sky. The dark place is surrounded by a vast forest that hides the darkness from people. No one can find it or getting near it.

Only outsiders can get near it and find out where it's located. Not just any outsider can get in there. He or she must be unwanted, forgotten, and loathed by every human, animal, and mobian to get in there. Also monsters of all species live in there, so they could hide from the outer world and live in peace. Monsters and outsiders live an endless life in peace and harmony together in the Realm of Darkness.

They live in peace until one day. Then it was all over due to only one person. It all changed. It went from peace to war against the creatures of the outer world and the creatures of the Realm of Darkness. Where love was found and then lost.

** Coming up next is Chapter 1: Love is found**


	2. Chapter 1: Love Found

Love Found Love Lost

Chapter 1: Love Is Found

Long time ago, in the kingdom of Mericia which consists predominantly of forests (such as Deerwood Forest) and rivers. Its citizens generally use old English dialect. It appears to be based on the folkloric England from the tales of Robin Hood.

Oblivious to anyone, in the castle of Mericia. There was the formal king was a red hedgehog, with yellow eyes he was, passing in the halls of the immense castle. By the looks in his golden yellow eyes he was worried as cold sweat slid through his face. His once bloody red fur got paler as he heard his beloved queen scream in agony in the other room. The queen was for the first time giving birth to their first child.

What worried the king greatly is that his wife a beautiful snow white hedgehog with dark blue eyes, had an undiagnosed preeclampsia, when the doctor found out it was too late lead the queen to have eclampsia. A serious condition that can put her or their child at risk and in rare cases causes death to both of them. It was five months when she was diagnosed with eclampsia; the doctors had tried to convins her to abort the unborn child. Even the king, her husband tried to convince her to do so.

But the queen's dark blue eyes showed determination to give birth to her child, when the doctor, family, friends, and servants tried in vain to convince her. But she will always say "…by god we have life and move and exist…also [I or you] must not murder." ***(****I used it from the bible****.)** Then live them there with a dumfounded face in her room or the halls of the castle.

Now the queen is giving birth to the child. The doctors must choose between the queen's life and the little creature. Even though the queen was screaming in agony she told them to save the baby instead. The doctors felt pity for her so they considered doing her bedding.

-"1...2…3! PUSH!" shouted a voice that belongs to a midwife, to the queen.-

-"AHHHH!" the queen screamed in agony as she pushed.-

-"1...2…3! PUSH! I see the head! Keep pushing!" the midwife said out loud.-

-The queen's white fur and bangs was soaked with her own sweat. She was breathless with her last strength the queen pushed and screamed one last time. "GYAAAAAAAAH! GAAAH! AAAAH!"-

-A sharp wail was heard.-

-"It's a girl!" said the midwife.-

-With a weak smile and her very last breath she told the midwife, "Nnn….aaa…mme…heer….Amelia…Rose." the queen took one last look at her baby girl, which was her arms.-

The girl's was a mixture of the king and queen. Due that the baby girl fur was a very light pink rose and her beautiful emerald jade green eyes. She also had three bangs and beauty of her mother. Then the queen eyes closed, and they never opened again.

-The door was swooned open, as the king entered the room when he stopped hearing his wife screams of agony. He walked to his wife, and tried to wake her up, he shook her very hard. His tears cascades from he's face, but soon brooked down crying desperately. -

-One of the nurses bravely walked towards the king and the hog-let in her hands, "My lord here is your daughter and the queen had requested to be named Amelia Rose." She said slowly and soft almost a whisper.-

-But the king was consumed with grief that he screamed at the nurse and grimaced at the little hog-let, "GET THAT THAT THING OUT OF MY FACE AND KILL IT ONCE AND FORALL!"-

-Soon the little hog-let started to cry, as the nurse tried to calm her. She ran away to a deferent room.-

In a closet there was a 15 year-old aqua green colored hedgehog with forest green eyes. His name was Rob'o. He was looking at the scene, before him.

(ROB'O P.O.V)

I saw how that red hedgehog screamed at the nurse to kill the little hoglet which is my cousin. The red hedgehog is my uncle and the white hedgehog is my aunt. Right now I'm hiding behind a wooden closet.

I got to see how my aunt gave birth, named the little hoglet and then saw her die. I wish I could have helped her. When I heard my uncle say "GET THAT THAT THING OUT OF MY FACE AND KILL IT ONCE AND FORALL!" I was shocked, but it soon turned into anger.

How dare hem kill my only cousin. I knew what had to be done. I must take my little cousin somewhere safe. She must be out of here by tonight.

(That same night at 10:00pm)

I was able to negotiate with the nurse to give me Amelia, it was hard but I got her anyways. I also have a backpack that has baby cloth, diapers, baby bottles, and formula. I had Amelia were a cute white baby dress and a blanket that will cover her and keep her from the chilling night.

Luckily for me, that she was asleep. I had a brown cloak that covers my face and body. It also covers Amelia from being seen. I was hiding in the shadows of the castle, when soldiers passed by.

Finally I was crossing though the castles gates. When suddenly I heard many heavy footsteps and shouts that said, "Someone took the child! close the gates! Make sure no one must leave or come in! Also kill the child and its kidnapper when in sight!"

I was running as fast as I could know that it may be the end for us, but sadly we have been spotted. As I ran the soldiers shouted out loud, because of this Amelia woke up and started to cry. Oh god, now this is the real end for both of us.

But down inside me, I knew I had to keep going. I entered the forest that no one was allowed to go into. For ten seconds the soldiers were thinking if they should follow me. Which gave me a chance to get a bit further away, but they soon started to follow me.

As I was running through the forest, somehow I knew where I should g. which it was weird, because I had never been in this part of this forest. But it didn't matter; because whatever I did they kept following me, since Amelia was crying very loud. So I gave them the advantage. I don't know what to do now, I hope a miracloe happens. I hide behind a big tree and started to shush little Amelia.

(End of Rob'O P.O.V)

In the borders that divides the Realm of Darkness and the outer world. There was a three year old male hedgehog that has silver gray fur, pale blue teal strips; he also had bright green eyes that faintly glow in the dark. His name is Mephiles the dark, and he's a monster from the Realm of Darkness.

(Mephiles P.O.V)

At the top of a sharp stone I was staring up and absorb at the most beautiful crescent blue moon, and its following stars. It's so beautiful it makes me feel well I don't know but I like this feeling. I always been so lonely in this world

As I was staring up at the sky, I heard a baby cry and some shouts from other people. I was curious to find-out what those people where doing out in the forest, especially near the border. So I ran fast as my little legs could go. Out to the outer world, but as soon I stepped in to the outer world. I started to feel something strange insaed of me. But I still kept on running.

When I was running I could hear the cries and loud shouts of those insolent mortals very closely. At the corner of my eyes something got my attention. A hooded figure was hiding behind a big tree, trying in vain to shush the little hoglet in his hands, which it turns futile. In the distance there were other people five of them some of them had swords and torches in their hands, they shouted very loudly and ran towards where the hooded figure was hiding.

I started to feel that strange feeling agin, but this time it was strong. I soon felt, malicious it soon started to exhilarate me and pugnaciously I felt towards those discussing mortals. Noncommittally I turned in to my monstrousness form. My eyes turned into reptilian neon green with chaotic red sclera, my once lovely silver gray fur was now dark and crystals came out of my body. My eye sight went black and I lost concious.

(End of Mephiles P.O.V)

-Mephiles make hem self-known to the now confused soldiers, which it turns into complete terror. "Who are y-you, better of fact what are you!" a brown bulldog said, with terror.-

-"Humph! You pathetic mortal fools, how dare you disrespect me! Mmm-m what should I do to you mortals. But before I diced what should I do. What are you mortals doing here?" Mephiles said maliciously with a smirk plastered in his face even thou it's no longer there.-

-"I… I… I…" The soldiers stammered but became salient. In a blink of an eye thy sprinted for about 2 seconds, until. "AHHHH!" They all scream in surprise when Mephiles had appeared in front of them.-

-"Where do think you guys are going? You guys haven't answered my question, yet!" Mephiles said displeased of them of trying to flee away.-

"Humph! You know what guys you're just a group of pathetic mortals, that aren't fun! Mmm-m, I now want to play a game and I know which one we should play. MWAHAHA!" Mephiles smirk grew big like a cashear-cat with sharp teeth like knives.

-"W-what g-g-game y-you w-want u-us t-to pl-play." Said a gray wolf, who was shaking like a leaf.-

"Mmm-m aren't you guys looking impatient to play with me! We will play killing the innocent mortal fools. I will be the killer and you guys will be the innocent mortal fools. And we play now!" Mephiles said maliciously out loud.

-Before the soldiers could react Mephiles used his sharp clawed hand and stabbed the wolf right in the heart that had spoken to hem. Blood was all over Mephiles arm. Mephiles let the corps fall to the ground. As Mephiles stood next to where the wolf corps was.-

-"You-you Mon-monster how could you!" Said the soldier that looks like a black cat, he took out his sword and ran towards Mephiles to stab him.-

-Suddenly Mephiles grabbed the sword and grabbed his head. Mephiles used the handle of the sword to hit the cat numerous times; blood was splattered all over the cat. "Ahhhh!" the cat cried in pain. Then Mephiles sliced open the cats face.-

-A white echidna used his torch and sword at the same time to hit and stab Mephiles at the same time. When the sword and torch got to hit Mephiles but it wasn't the real Mephiles it was a spectral that he had hit which it despaired in mid-air. "Where did he go!" said the echidna.-

-"Ahem! I'm wright here!" Mephiles said with excitement.-

-"What the…" before the echidna could say anything. Mephiles took the sword and stabbed him in the stomach. Grabbed the torch and dropped it on the echidna.-

"Ahhhh! GET IT OF ME! GET IT OF!" the echidna cried in agony, as he was burning alive. As Mephiles laughed with entertainment.-

-A purple bat turned away and made a run for it to the castle, but before he could run away a sharp crystal came out of the ground and went through his chest. "Ahhhh!" the bat screamed in agony.-

-Before the bulldog could react, or say anything. Mephiles chopped of the bulldogs head and smashed it with great force with his legs, like a tin can.-

-Everything went salient until Mephiles started too laughed historically. "MWAHAHAHA! That was fun!" Mephiles exclaimed.-

\- Before Mephiles could go back to the Realm of Darkness he heard a soft whimper and the sounds of crunching of leaf going. "CRUNCH, CRUNCH, CRUNCH, SNAP!"-

-Mephiles averted his face where the sound had come from, "What do we have here? HUMM-M." Mephiles whispered to himself, and walked where the sound came from.-

(Rob'O P.O.V)

That monster had annihilated all of the soldiers with ease. I was horrified by the scene and deeply troubled, due to that Amelia and I could be next. So I stated to walk away from there as salient as possible, until Amelia whimpered and I accidently step on a twig that snapped very loudly. After the twig that snapped loudly I heard hem approach us. I then automatically ran for it.

(End of Rob'O P.O.V)

-"Hum, I know how it is! You want to play cat and mouse! I shuur going to have fun! MWAHAHAA!" Mephiles said as he started to run at a normal peace to where Rob'O is.-

-Rob'O kept on running fast as he clenched on Amelia so she wouldn't fall of his hands. Soon he felt the same feeling as last time like if someone was indicating him where he had to go which he crumpled with no delay. But little did he know it was leading him towards the Realm of Darkness.-

-"You can run all you want! But you can't hide from me! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Mephiles said, but he didn't know they were heading to the Realm of Darkness.-

-Rob'O made it across, but he made a wroung step and he fell. "Ahhhh!" Rob'O exclaimed surprised. But before he could make contact with the floor he moved himself around so he will not land on Amelia. Soon Amelia cried in fright at the loud outburst of Rob'O.-

-When Rob'O Quickly stud up to run once again, but Mephiles had made it across and appeared in front of Rob'O. "Hum, it's the end of our little game. Too bad, too sad. HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Mephiles clawed hand was about to hit Rob'O in the face when suddenly his hand stop, two inches away from Rob'O face.-

"AHHHH!" Mephiles screamed in pain as he graved is head. His eyes, fur, and body turned back to normal. Rob'O was confused of what was happening, and little Amelia was crying even more loud in fright of the loud screams of Mephiles.-

(Mephiles P.O.V)

ARGH! It hearts alote! Somehow I regain conscious, and everything was a blur. But I heard a baby cry very loudly near me. Soon enph I regain my vision again. I was back to normal, but at fount of me was the same hooded figure from last time and the little baby hoglet.

(End of Mephiles P.O.V)

-"W-What happen to me?" Mephiles asked the hooded Figure.-

-"I-I don't know! You were about to kill me and my cousin! An-an-and you were an m-monster and you turn into a hedgehog!" Rob'O was confused and scarred out of his mind.-

-"I don't remember anything. And I don't kill people." Mephiles whispered.-

-"You don't remember? Ok then are you going to kill us or what?" Rob'O asked.-

-"OH HILL NO! I said I don't kill people!" Mephiles defended himself.-

-"You killed FIVE! FIVE people over there! In your monstrousness form!" Rob'O said as he pointed the same place he had come from.-

-"So it is true what Ms. Murphy say's, about when I turn in to a monster when I cross the border." Mephiles thinks out-loud.

-"So you aren't going to kill us?" Rob'O asked.-

-"How many times do I have to repeat myself to you. I don't kill people!" Mephiles said annoyed of the hooded figure.-

-"Mmm-m, if you aren't going to kill us. What are you planning to do with us?" Rob'O said.-

-"Nothing." Mephiles answered.-

-"I'm going to ask you a big favor, if you can look out for little cousin for me? Her very own father wants her died and I can't keep her hidden for too long." Rob'O asked.-

-"Hum, I don't know if I can?" Mephiles said even thou he wanted to take her, but at the same time he didn't.-

-"Pleas I beg you!" Rob'O pleaded.-

-"Okay I will do it. What is her name, by the way?" Mephiles asked, as he took the little hoglet in his arms.-

-"Her name is Amelia Rose, borne in 1995 3, April. Thank you and good bay!" Rob'O said as he went bake towards he came from.-

"Will Amelia it's you and me now I guess." Mephiles said as he watch the hooded figure live.-

-"I will need help to take care of you Amelia, and I think I know the right person to ask for advice. And she will be happy to help us. Her name is Mrs. Green-Jakean. But first we need to go to sleep, and then we can go over, okay." Mephiles said as he tried to calm Amelia.

Soon Mephiles found a good hole in a tree to sleep in for the night since Mephiles has no place to call home to sleep in. Mephiles was thinking that he needed to change Amelia's name because it sounded too formal for his taste. Soon his eyes gave up and went to sleep, as he slept he was happy to have someone to be with, and Amelia was sound asleep.

**Coming up next is Chapter 2: Mrs. Green-Jakean I Need Your Help**


End file.
